


When Were You Happiest? [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Zombiefic [Podfic] [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mild Gore, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, but there's a happy ending!, everyone dies, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> “You are not Atlas, the world is not your burden to carry.”</i><br/> </p>
<p>    In which, Michael never got the memo, the world is never satisfied, zombies rule the Earth, and there’s a happy ending. No. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Were You Happiest? [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Were You Happiest?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894454) by [hey-cas (kendra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra/pseuds/hey-cas). 



Mediafire: **Download** : [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a6ac7q26j6tagpo/When+Were+You+Happiest.m4b) (88 MBs)

Audiofic Archive: **Download** : [M4B and MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/when-were-you-happiest) (88 MBs)

Running time [1:19:46]


End file.
